pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hyju
Welcome Hi, welcome to Public Domain Super Heroes! Thanks for your edit to the Selina the Moon-Maiden page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crimsoncrusader (Talk) 17:32, May 27, 2010 RE: Free License Which free license, you use in your characters? you can publish on wikimedia commons?Hyju 17:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Hyju :My characters are licensed under CC-BY-SA-3.0. You may upload them to wikimedia commons (or any other site) if you want. :Bye, SimonKirby 11:16, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Hi, Simon here again. I've posted a few ideas on the Forum page, if you find time, could you look it over and tell me what you think? Ciao, SimonKirby 09:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Portal Page Experiment OK, here's my first shot at structuring a Portal Page. I'll do some more fine tuning tomorrow, particularly on the Main Categories section (put them in rows, try to figure out a way to integrate thumbnails into the text). I designed it in monobook, so it probably won't look the same in the default setting. I'm thinking it might be a good idea to create a new category specifically for Superheroes, ie differentiating between super-powered beings and "regular" non-powered heroes. We also need to separate superheroes from villains, otherwise characters such as Nazi Shock Gibson might be listed under the proposed "Electrical Heroes" category. For more convenient group discussion, please post your thoughts and advice on the Forum Page. SimonKirby 11:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW: What do you think of the idea of starting a youtube channel for public domain superhero serials (eg "Spy smasher")? Might be worth considering SimonKirby 11:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New Portals Here are a couple of new portals I've been working on over the past week or so. First: the Pulp Heroes Portal. I was thinking we could use a different color scheme for each one, as the wiki has become much more diverse over the past year or so. I also experimented with blinking text here, and plan to add more "special effects" as we proceed. Next, here's the Super Patriot portal, home base for the "stars and stripes" brigade. Includes a youtube video for chapter 1 of Republic's Captain America serial (1944). Would really love to see a restored and colorized version of this one, CA just isn't "Cap" in monochrome :( Ciao, SimonKirby 11:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Son of Tarzan The Korak image you posted was copyrighted. Please only use public domain images on this wiki. Crimsoncrusader 01:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Columbia She seems pretty cool! I'm Canadian so don't know anything about American personifications/myths but, will definitely think about using her in the future! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 21:11, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi, Hyju! I'm really liking these characters you've been lately! I was just curious, though, why you don't find photos for most of them?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:39, August 20, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki Hello, Hyju, Simon here again. Just thought I'd let you know I've started a kind of "sister" wiki for open source characters; you're very welcome to take a look 'round if you feel so inclined. Here's the link: Open Source Superheroes Hope to see you soon. Take care, SimonKirby (talk) 11:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC). Copy and Pasting It's really important that you read what you copy and paste to make sure you are posting accurate and complete facts. The paragraph you posted in the Argonauts page ends with stating a list is going to be shown but, then there's no list?Cebr1979 (talk) 19:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Clutch Cargo/Space Angel What kind of publications by Curtis were they in?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Robito or Robitto??? I left you a message here.Cebr1979 (talk) 00:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Holidays Hi, Hyju! Just wanted to send a quick message saying happy holidays to you and yours and a happy new year! Cheers! Cebr1979 (talk) 01:19, December 23, 2014 (UTC) March 26 You're on a roll today!Cebr1979 (talk) 17:43, March 26, 2015 (UTC) No Admins Hi! As you know, our admins are all AWOL. Now... as you also know... I seem to be the head honcho (at least I act like it anyways...) BUT: (Regardless of being here the longest...) I have no right to that title so... was thinking... what if we created a "council" (or whatever, for lack of a better term): A group of us who operated as an admin (even though we still wouldn't have the powers of one but, at least we could start to work together instead of the way it is)? We could talk and hold votes and etc, etc... What are your thoughts on that? To keep everyone conversing together, please respond here.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:16, March 8, 2016 (UTC)